UsaMamo: 100 Examples of Everyday Love
by a quirky little tune
Summary: UsaMamo. 100 themed one-shots showcasing the moments before our Baka and Odango start dating, the ups and downs of their relationship, the challenges they face as husband and wife, and everything that follows, into their happily ever after.
1. Theme 1: Chocolate

**UsaMamo: 100 Examples of Everyday Love**

**theme #1**: _Chocolate_

**by** a quirky little tune

**disclaimer: **_I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape or form - it was created by the lovely and brilliant Takeuchi Naoko. This is a repost of an older story of mine, so if the first two stories seem familiar, that's why! I'm starting anew to celebrate my graduation and the oncoming release of Sailor Moon Crystal._

_I'm using the Japanese names because I prefer them to the English adaptations. The girls are 14-15 years old, while Motoki and Mamoru are 17-18 years old. It takes place in Tokyo, Japan - in the Azabu-Juuban district, just like the manga. I don't know yet if the girls will actually be senshi here, but if so, then the timeline does not follow canon. Sometimes I may make references to more modern devices or popular social media sites, but for the most part, I'll try to keep the time period more ambiguous/vague. Drop me a line if you have any questions!_

* * *

"Why don't you just give it to her?" Motoki asked sympathetically, throwing his dishrag over his shoulder.

"Motoki-kun, look, I'm calling in a solid favor here," Mamoru looked intently at his best friend, pushing the fancy box across the counter once more. "She'd probably throw them away if I handed them to her."

The sandy-haired man opened his mouth to argue, sighed, then accepted the present, pursing his lips as Mamoru returned to brooding over his coffee. A small wistful smile adorned Mamoru's lips.

"She wouldn't, you know."

"Hmm?" Mamoru glanced up, the picture-perfect composed and collected genius once more.

"Usagi-chan wouldn't throw your gift out."

The raven-haired college student stayed silent, sipping his beverage and averting his eyes. While he did not argue, he also did nothing to agree. Motoki was about to try another persuasion tactic when the arcade doors swished open. Familiar odangos attached to a familiar blonde head bounced into the café area, making a direct beeline for the counter.

Motoki smiled winningly, casting intense looks at Mamoru, as if trying to say, 'This is your last chance.' His pleas were studiously ignored. Finally giving up, Motoki pushed the nicely wrapped box to the exuberant girl as she approached.

"Afternoon, Usagi-chan," he greeted cheerfully at her confused look. "Uhh, these are for you."

Her face brightened almost comically. She squealed, "For me? Thank you so much, Motoki-onii-san!"

Motoki's smile became a bit strained and his eyes strayed over to his best friend as Mamoru seemed to tense. Inwardly, Motoki urged his friend to do something, _anything._

Usagi hugged the box to herself and leaned over the counter to give him a one-armed embrace. Mamoru's fist clenched unnoticeably. She moved to open the box.

"All of my favorite chocolates! This is one of those custom gift boxes!" Usagi gasped, fingering the loose ribbon lovingly. Her brow furrowed slightly. "What's the occasion, Motoki-onii-san?"

"Can't you just be grateful for once, Odango Atama?" Mamoru demanded loudly, forcing on his usual smirk. The diversion was totally weak, but he counted on Usagi's penchant for living emotionally, rather than rationally, to help make her fall for it. Motoki sighed at having dodged the bullet as Usagi easily forgot her question and whirled to face her tormentor.

"Hey, no one asked you, Mamoru!" she yelled, eyes flashing. "You can't say anything, considering you're too much of a jerk to ever do something for anyone other than yourself! These are all of my favorite chocolates, meaning Motoki-onii-san thought carefully about each and every piece in here! I bet an idiot like you is incapable of doing something so thoughtful for another person."

Motoki took the smallest step back, wincing. Usually, this type of banter would be harmless, but Usagi's accusation only rubbed salt into Mamoru's wound. Mamoru placed his coffee mug back onto the counter with a small clatter, face stony. "Odango. _Shut it_." He ground out through gritted teeth. Behind the anger blazing in his eyes, something that suspiciously seemed like hurt flickered briefly.

Usagi blinked and lost her steam, looking slightly wounded. Sure, they were mean to each other on a daily basis, but Mamoru had never... spoken to her like that before. "Geez, Mamoru, what's put you in such a nasty mood?" She attempted to continue their normal routine, as if by doing so would prompt Mamoru back into acting like the egocentric jerk that she, heaven forbid, actually felt comfortable with.

Mamoru knew she wanted him to stick with the script, but found for once he could not oblige. "You want to know why I'm in such a bad mood? Do you know what today is?" he grinned humorlessly as he stood up to leave. "It's the one year anniversary of when we first met. Enjoy those chocolates, Odango."

* * *

_Hi, hello, and welcome! If this story seems familiar to you, that is because it is a repost - I started it years ago, but quickly got swamped with school work and real life stresses, and sort of fell off of the bandwagon. But now I'm back; I'm in a much better place now, and the promos of Sailor Moon Crystal have really brought my obsession with Sailor Moon back front and center! So stay with me, this classic 100-theme list from back in the day WILL get finished._

_UsaMamo are my number one OTP, they were my childhood. I only hope I can adequately represent their big and small moments of love in these small stories. _

_I love feedback and messages, so feel free to drop me a line. Please let me know what you think!_

_Sincerely,_

**a quirky little tune**


	2. Theme 2: Masks

**UsaMamo: 100 Examples of Everyday Love**

**theme** **#2:** _Masks_

**by** a quirky little tune

**disclaimer:** _I sadly do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape or form. However many of the ideas and the words behind this fanfiction story are of my own creation, so at least I have those!_

* * *

One afternoon, Chiba Mamoru walked into Crowne Arcade with a whole group of high school students following. They all carried books and backpacks with them and, as they entered the restaurant section, headed straight to the back of the room and connected several tables together. They folded themselves into chairs and into the surrounding booths, prying open their books and pulling out papers to study.

"Looks like a study group," Ami said, a little wistfully as she sipped her water.

"We've got midterms next week," Motoki elaborated as he brought Usagi and Minako's ice cream orders to the table. He reached behind his back to untie his apron and he placed his order notepad to the side.

Usagi made a face. "Ugh, studying." She stared at the huge gaggle of people and wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, studying with Mamoru-baka."

Motoki made a sound of amusement. "Actually, Usagi-chan, Mamoru is really popular at our school. He's got the highest grades in the whole school."

Rei gasped. "Really? I knew he was intelligent, but he's that smart?"

"And that blazer," Ami said quietly, glancing over to the man that tortured her best friend on a daily basis. She suddenly seemed to see him in a new light. "Azabu High School?"

Makoto's brow furrowed, then her eyes widened. "Azabu? That super elite school for the academically gifted?"

"Mako-chan, how do you know that?" Usagi and Minako exclaimed, scandalized. The tall brunette blushed and laughed.

"Old boyfriend," she explained sheepishly, ducking her head a little bit.

"He's also fantastic at sports, volunteers at the children's hospital, and is known as the best tutor at Azabu - he can explain anything to anyone. He's also very polite and courteous to all students, regardless of grade."

"WHAT?" Usagi jumped from her seat and slammed her small hands down on the table. She sputtered rapidly at Motoki, "H-him? Polite? COURTEOUS? To students of all ages? What the heck am I, then, chopped liver?"

The son of the arcade owner chuckled with an amused glint in his soft green eyes. "I'm not sure how or why, Usagi-chan, but he's only really a jerk to you."

Usagi reared back, trying to ignore the sharp stab of hurt that made her eyes sting. She struggled a moment to collect a witty remark. "Then that nice guy persona must be an act - a, a, a mask!"

Mamoru laughed genuinely, charmingly, from across the room.

Motoki winked as he began moving to join his school friends. "Ah, but which Mamoru is the mask? The one that teases you or the one that everyone loves?"

Eyes wide, Usagi sat stumped, not knowing from the crazy thumping of her heart which option she preferred.

* * *

_Here we are with _**theme #2**_! Just so you all know, I am planning on going through the themes in numerically order, and with a certain amount of continuity involved - so hopefully they all read like slightly separate chapters of one big story._

_Please drop me a line if you liked this chapter, I'm happy to hear from everybody and anybody!_ **LoveInTheBattleField** _and _**Crashing Into the Sea** _\- you two are my first reviewers for this story, and your kind reviews have made me smile all day. Thanks for being awesome, and I hope you continue to read and enjoy!_

_Next up is -_ **theme #3: Hair**

_Much love,_

**a quirky little tune**


	3. Theme 3: Hair

**UsaMamo: 100 Examples of Everyday Love**

**theme #3:** _Hair_**_  
_**

**by** a quirky little tune

**disclaimer:** _I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape or form... as much as I'd like to._

* * *

"You're the most pigheaded excuse for a man in the history of the world, Mamoru-baka!"

"Well, you're the laziest creature I've ever had the misfortune of meeting, Odango."

"Ooh, if you call me by that godforsaken name _one more time_ -"

"Which name? _Odango_ _Atama_? What else could I possibly call a girl with a hairstyle as weird as yours?"

Usagi stomped her foot into the worn linoleum of the Crowne Arcade and possessively gripped the pigtails in question. Her face red, she all but shouted, "Well - well, at least my hair doesn't look like some stupid - dumb - messy oil spill!"

Mamoru's eyebrow rose. "An oil spill?"

Usagi smirked, triumphant. "It's black, messy, and _disgusting_. No one wants it around them; it can destroy _lives_."

That raised eyebrow slowly lowered, then began twitching in pure annoyance. "Why, you little brat -"

"Who are YOU calling a BRAT, you jerkface?!"

"Who are YOU calling a jerkface, you crazy ditz?!"

A nervous voice cut into the argument. "Hey, guys. Not that I don't appreciate you putting on the usual afternoon show, but you're actually being louder than normal and scaring some of the customers."

Neither Usagi nor Mamoru broke their stare-off.

"What, you can dish it out, but you can't take it, Oil Spill?" Usagi hissed.

Mamoru snorted. "Hey, I'm no overly sensitive crybaby like someone else I know - I could totally accept your insults if they were even the tiniest bit realistic."

"What do you mean, _realistic_?" she demanded.

"I mean, O-dan-go, your hair buns actually look like the snack you shove in your mouth all the time. My hair is black, sure, but it's neat and clean and smooth. Your nickname 'Oil Spill' is a total misnomer," he crowed triumphantly.

"_Guys_ -" Neither gave even the slightest indication that they were listening. Or even that they knew he was there. At this point, Motoki threw in his towel, literally, and gave up to attend to the newest customers.

"A mis-what? No, actually, don't care. It is SO a totally accurate description. If I even touched that radioactive mess that you call hair, I'm sure my hand would come away dripping with goop and mud and hair grease, bakaaaaa!"

"Oh really?" he asked, deep blue eyes flashing. He tilted his head obligingly at her. "Wanna bet?"

She shook her fist at him. "Sure! I know I'm right, Mud-Head!"

"Fine, prove it!"

"_Oh_, I'll prove it!"

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Go on then!"

Some of the vigor left Usagi's clout of righteous anger. "Go on with - what?" she asked, irritated and confused.

He looked at her in disbelief. "Go on with _proving_ _your total ridiculous claims_ that my hair is disgusting." He nudged his head back down. "I dare you."

Those were probably the worst words he could have said to her, Usagi decided as the challenge made her blood boil. She obstinately reached out a rough hand and slid it right into his hair. He jolted a little at the contact, either because she had hurt his scalp with her harsh movement or because he hadn't expected that she would actually go through with it. However, Usagi couldn't pay much attention to his reaction, because the hair under her fingers was smooth as silk - and not in a greasy way. It had a little bit of a natural wave to it, and it was thick enough that it fell naturally without much product in it at all.

It was so soft and fluffy. Now that his head was closer to her eye-level, she could see it had a good sheen to it, showing that it was healthy. The strands were of the darkest midnight coloring she had seen, like something out of a fairytale description of a prince.

Subconsciously, her hand gentled and ruffled through his hair once more; she temporarily forgot that this was the very asset she had been trying to put down, and even forgot whose head she was petting. If it weren't for the noticeable stiffening of the broad shoulders right in front of her face, she might have completely lost herself to the moment.

Instead, she nearly screeched in surprise at her own actions, and backpedaled a good distance away from her nemesis. She may have also clenched her fingers involuntarily as part of her shocked response.

"Ow, _shit_, Odango, are you trying to rip my hair from my scalp?! Do you hate admitting that you're wrong that much?" Mamoru said through gritted teeth as he straightened up and rubbed at his sore head. He shot a sharp glare at her, not seeming to notice the weird expression on her face.

"I - fine, maybe your hair isn't as awful as I thought, but - but, since it's attached to a head that only thinks mean thoughts, it's still pretty nasty!" she sputtered, sticking out her tongue and whirling away to make a quick escape. Her hand retained the sensation of that nice, dark hair moving through her fingers, but she forced herself to wait until the arcade doors closed after her before rubbing her palm furiously against the pleats of her uniform skirt. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing how much that one touch affected her.

Inside the arcade, a bemused and frustrated Mamoru continued to rub at his head. Man, that girl really riled him up and forced him to have some ridiculous arguments. How exhausting. However, he took a short moment to feel relief that he had bowed his head so low to her. After all, with his face completely directed at the floor, there was no way she could have seen his flustered face as she touched him.

* * *

_Haha, when I first started brainstorming for this theme, I immediately thought about all of Mamoru's comments on Usagi's hairstyle, his teasing, Odango Atama, etc. But then I was like, "But what if I made this theme about Mamoru's hair instead...?" and the inspiration came so much easier to me! _

_This is the first instance where cursing is involved. I'm sorry if it offends you, I won't be using it too liberally, but since they _are_ teenagers, I figured it would happen once or twice. This is partly why I rated this story_ **T**.

_As always, please let me know what you think! _**Crashing Into the Sea, Little Hera,** _and_** LoveInTheBattleField **_\- thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one should be in two or so days, we are up to:_

**theme #4: Karma**

_All my_ _love!_

**a quirky little tune**


	4. Theme 4: Karma

**UsaMamo: 100 Examples of Everyday Love**

**theme #4: **_Karma_

**by **a quirky little tune

**disclaimer: **_I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form. Fanfiction is my own version of therapy that I use to deal with this fact..._

* * *

"I can't believe I just did that," Mamoru mumbled into the crook of his elbow as he hid his head in his folded arms. Motoki gave him a sympathetic pat on the back and refilled his coffee; he would even let this one be on the house, that's how good a friend he was.

"There, there, Mamoru. It wasn't that big of a deal. Most of the high-school crowd comes in later, so it's not like too many people saw you. Don't worry so much about it!"

His best friend lifted his head finally and blinked blearily. "Ugh, I guess you're right. Is my face back to normal yet?"

"It's as red as a tomato," Motoki replied cheerfully, laughing when Mamoru instantly burrowed his face back into his elbow. He raised one hand and tried to shoo Motoki away.

The sliding doors of the Crowne swished open, letting in a fresh breeze and a burst of chatter from a very familiar set of voices. Their conversation revolved around some inane girly topics - the pair of black ballet flats that Rei was returning to Usagi, and the newest chick flick they wanted to go see. Mamoru groaned inwardly, but tried to compose himself so he could greet Odango normally when she made it to the counter. If she ever found out about what had just happened... He shuddered at the very thought.

"Hey Motoki-kun! Can we please have three chocolate milkshakes, one vanilla, and one strawberry?" chirped Minako as she dropped her school bag off in the girls' usual booth.

Mamoru glared at the sandy-haired employee, hoping to drill into his friend's head that Usagi and her friends were. Not. To. Be. Told. Then, he rotated on his stool with his normal grin that he knew most people found charming, but that Usagi found to be absolutely infuriating. "Hello girls, Odango Atama."

Her reaction was immediate and predictable. "Ew, it's you, Mamoru-baka. I'm actually having a good day here, so why don't you stay far, far away so it doesn't get ruined by your sheer presence. I'm thinking the Moon would be far enough away."

He opened his mouth to retort, but the aggravated look on her face dissipated quickly as she moved forward a step. If this wasn't Usagi he was talking about, he would say that she looked concerned about him.

"Hey," she said, brow furrowed, "Are you alright? Your face is kind of red - do you have a fever or something?"

Damn it. Her observation made his face burn up again. Normally, he didn't blush very often, and even when he did, his olive complexion helped to hide most of it. But when he blushed really hard, it made his whole face glow, and the coloring took _forever_ to recede. "I-I'm fine, Odango,"

Usagi frowned. "Really? Because you look even worse than you did a minute ago." Her hand moved to feel his forehead, but before it could make contact, someone called for her attention back at the booth.

"USAGI-CHAN, Umino-kun says he really wants to show you something before he goes to cram school!" Minako called loudly.

She hesitated, obviously thinking that something must be terribly off with him. "Okay, one minute!"

"He says you'll LOVE it," Ami called, unable to keep the curiosity out of her voice.

Usagi sighed exasperatedly. "Just a sec -"

"He says he's already running late, Odango Atama, so get over here! We want to see too!" Rei interrupted loudly.

"Fine!" With a huff, Usagi stomped over to the booth, leaving Mamoru to breathe a little bit easier. That is, until he realized just what that Umino kid was showing them on his smart phone.

_"Mamoru-kun, I just washed those floors -"_

_"Wha - AGHHH!"_

**_WHAM._**

_"- too late... Jeez, Mamoru-kun, are you okay?!"_

The girls weren't even trying to stifle their laughter, and the sound echoed loudly in the arcade. Umino was attempting to explain that he had been hoping to record Usagi's "magnificent entrance" into the arcade (seriously, what?) and had ended up recording Mamoru's full-body klutz attack instead.

Usagi in particular was laughing with obnoxious gusto. She patted Umino on the back for a job well done, but her pats turned more into hard slaps that caused the geeky boy to choke on his own spit. Without even noticing, she stomped back over to his stool with a shark-like grin on her face while the other girls coerced a red-faced Umino to stay and play the video again.

"I can see now that you're very sick," she said with mock solemnity. "Sick with embarrassment, that is!" she giggled.

Mamoru recovered enough to shoot back, "Yeah, it must be contagious. All this time spent hanging out with you, Odango, I must have caught your disease!"

She huffed at the insult, but even that barb couldn't lessen her enjoyment of this turn of events. "Oh, I have to get Umino-kun to send me that video! That way I can watch it whenever I want!" She laughed maniacally. "Maybe we can even get Motoki to play it on some of the TVs in Crowne Café! We could broadcast it at my school - no, at _all the schools _in Japan!"

The dark-haired man glared at her and silently vowed that he would be phone-ready for her next klutz attack.

Usagi readjusted her bookbag strap and leaned in to whisper smugly, "You know what the best part about all of this is?"

"What," he groaned, trying to drown himself in his own coffee.

"This is an absolutely perfect punishment for you! After countless jokes bout my clumsiness, you fell right on your own stupid face in front of everyone!"

He had run out of coffee. Maybe he could brain himself unconscious on Motoki's countertop?

"This is why you shouldn't be such a jerk to charming young girls, you know! If you are, the world will punish you. It's car - um, ker - CARDIO!"

Mamoru's eyes nearly bugged out of his head and powerful laughter bubbled up from his chest. Figures - even when he felt completely mortified, even when she was the one torturing him, she still had this unique power of making him feel lighter, happier. "You mean KARMA, you ditz," he gasped between peals of laughter.

Now it was her face that turned bright pink. "O-of course, I knew that! Oh, shut up, Mamoru-baka! If you keep this up, I'm sure you'll slip into a puddle of mud on national television. Remember, KERMA."

He didn't bother correcting her a second time as he managed to get his breath back; black shoes wedged into her school bag caught his attention, and he smiled darkly at her. "You want karma, Odango Atama?" Without hesitating, he reached for one of her ballet flats.

Then, without warning, he tossed it gently onto her head.

"Ta-dah! Karma!" The dumbstruck look she gave him made him feel even better. He could see the exact moment things clicked in her brain - he had majorly klutzed out, and she had been hit in the head with a shoe. He crowed, "There, we're even now."

"_Ooh, you -_!"

* * *

_Whew, that was a longer one! Let me know what you think - I feel like this might be a scene that _I _understand in my head well, but not one that I translated well for the readers. If it's unclear, or if the shoe/karma reference is too obscure, I can edit it!_

_Thanks for all of your support thus far, it's really keeping me happy and motivated. _**LoveInTheBattleField, Leslie wjack, **_and_** Guest**, _you guys are great, and I really appreciate you taking the time to review. Hope you enjoyed!_

_Next up - _**theme #5: Short Skirt **_(I promise that the next one will actually take place outside the arcade, haha)_

_All the best,_

**a quirky little tune**


	5. Theme 5: Short Skirt

**UsaMamo: 100 Examples of Everyday Love**

**theme #5: **_Short Skirt_

**by** a quirky little tune

**disclaimer:** _I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form. _

* * *

"Which one should I buy, Minako-chan?" Usagi asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. In one hand, she held up a hanger with a cute t-shirt that had lace on the neckline and small bows at the corner of the bell-shaped sleeves; in the other, a hanger with a short pleated, grey skirt with black stitching all along the bottom edge.

The goddess of love and beauty looked up from a rack of orange sweaters and cast a critical eye over her best friend's choices. "Mm, that's a tough choice, Usagi-chan. They actually would look great together. Why not buy them both?"

Usagi looked mournfully at her. "I don't have enough allowance. I'm afraid it's one or the other today."

"Well. The top is pretty, very classy! But we're teenagers, just getting to the age where we party it up and have wacky adventures. I say go for the skirt – it's so much more fun and edgy. Plus, it'll make your legs look killer!"

Usagi moved the skirt over her hips to get an idea of how it would look on her. "Um, it's actually pretty short, Minako-chan…" The skirt fell right at the middle of her thigh.

Very seriously, Minako replied, "That's _exactly_ why you should buy it!"

Usagi chewed on her bottom lip, uncertain.

"Odango, one klutz attack in a skirt like that, and all of Tokyo will see your delicates," came an unwanted voice from the entrance of the store.

Turning red out of a strong combination of both rage and mortification, Usagi whirled around to face the horrifying owner of that voice. "ARGH, what a perverted thing to say! Where did you come from? Who even asked you for your opinion anyway, you jerk?"

Mamoru shrugged and smirked, stepping in to join them at the floor-length mirror. "Believe it or not, Odango, I'm trying to help you out. Seriously, that skirt's too short for you."

She loathed the very idea that Mamoru could ever be right, but in this case, his words just so happened to reinforce the hesitation she already felt in buying a skirt that covered so little. Not to mention, it was all too easy to picture herself tripping over air and exposing all and sundry to Tokyo's general population.

She fumed for a second, before stashing the rejected skirt back onto a random rack. "Ugh, fine! I'm going to go buy this shirt then, Minako-chan. I'll be back in a second!" Completely ignoring the older male, she promptly marched to the back of the store, where the cash register was set up.

Minako went back to perusing the store's sweater selection. She didn't even look at Mamoru as she said, "So did this advice just came from the goodness of your heart today, Mamoru-san?"

He stared intently in the direction that Usagi had gone. "Maybe."

"So this _wasn't_ you trying to keep Usagi-chan's modesty intact out of some overprotective, possessive feelings on your part?" she asked casually.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Never mind that he was already eyeing up some nice floor-length, long-sleeved dresses that he thought he might want to trick - er, persuade - Usagi into buying…

"Uh-huh. Sure you don't, pal."

* * *

_Okay, I owe you guys a HUGE apology. I'm sorry it took me so long to post again! And this chapter is one of the shorter ones to boot! In my defense, I had to finish my Honors thesis project, complete my finals, graduate from college, move back home, apply for jobs, and go on trips to nearby cities for interviews, so it hasn't been the most relaxing few weeks. Still, I really am sorry for the delay, and promise to get back on track with these themes - especially now that Sailor Moon Crystal is out and my inspiration is nearly overwhelming these days!_

_Your support is invaluable to me, so please let me know what you think! _**LoveInTheBattlefield, Leslie wjack,** _and_** Saailor Andromeda **_\- your reviews from last chapter were wonderful, I really appreciated your kind words! Please stay tuned, next up is_ **theme #6: Blue Eyes**_!_

_All my love,_

**lovelyinksmudge**


	6. Theme 6: Blue Eyes

**UsaMamo: 100 Examples of Everyday Love**

**theme #6: **_Blue Eyes_

**by **a quirky little tune

**disclaimer: **_I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form._

* * *

"I can't believe that a jerk like Kyouya-senpai got so many handmade gifts for his birthday, and then threw them all in the trash - why do girls always fall for guys who treat them poorly?" Usagi fumed to Ami, Makoto, and Minako as they walked from school to their favorite hangout.

"It was beyond cruel of him, especially since he did it right in front of so many of the gift-givers," Minako muttered darkly. As someone who was as attuned to love and romance as she was, she found his behavior to be nearly unforgivable.

Ami blinked at their vehemence. Makoto leaned over and whispered in Ami's ear not-so-quietly, "While you were reading in the computer lab at lunch, Mina-chan and Usagi-chan attempted to give him gifts as well."

Both blondes hissed at her comment. "That was before I knew what an inconsiderate sleezeball he is!" Usagi insisted, crossing her arms over her chest. "He once helped me with some after-school cleaning duties, so I thought he was a sweetheart, but I was _so_ wrong!"

Minako added, "And I just thought he was super hot, but with a personality like that, I'm gonna pass!"

Ami nodded sagely. "That's a good idea, girls. That way, you can focus more on your studies instead! Don't think I don't know about your latest quiz grades in Earth Science..."

They groaned. Minako held Usagi's hands in her own, "Ami-chan will never understand the concept of sacrificing grades for true love..."

"It's _tragic_," Usagi replied with a dramatic sniffle. "But you and I are in this together, Minako-chan!" Ami's eye twitched as she restrained herself from chucking her textbook at their heads. After all, it wasn't the textbook's fault that her best friends were doofuses.

The warrior of Venus pulled away and crossed her arms unhappily. "Except this time, the sacrifice was totally in vain... Ugh, I can't believe that he turned out to be a jerk! He is _so_ handsome."

After a cautious pause, Ami tentatively said, "You know who he looks like, right?"

"Like a Greek God?" Minako asked with a dreamy sigh.

"No..."

"An internationally famous model?" Usagi supplied with hearts in her eyes.

"Uh, no. I meant that he looks quite similar to someone we already know."

"Yeah, you're right, Ami-chan," Makoto said suddenly, catching on, "he looks just like an old boyfriend I had!"

"NO." Ami cried out in exasperation. "I meant – he looks like a younger Mamoru-san!"

"Ohhhh…" Makoto and Minako said in unison.

"WHAT!" Usagi shrieked, painfully red in the face. "He does NOT look like that scummy jerk!" She couldn't fathom ever having feelings for anyone or anything that had anything to do with Chiba Mamoru. The very thought made her want to gag.

"He kinda does, actually," Minako said thoughtfully. "I didn't realize before, but now that I think about it - that dark, messy hair; broad shoulders; sharp brown eyes..."

Without even thinking, Usagi retorted, "See? You're blind, Mina-chan. Mamo-baka doesn't have brown eyes."

Makoto blinked. "Are you sure, Usagi-chan?"

The blonde nodded insistently. "Of course, his eyes are blue." Blue like a dark, stormy sea, or like the color of the nighttime sky when it's so clear out, you feel like you can see every star in the universe... ahem. Usagi wisely chose to swallow those descriptions.

"Blue? No, they're not."

"_Yes,_ they are, I'm sure of it!"

"Hm, Mamoru-san's eyes always seemed so dark to me, I just always assumed they were brown." Makoto shrugged.

Even Ami seemed surprised at this new information. "I thought so, too..."

"Aaaand look who just appeared," Minako said with a laugh, pointing in front of them. Mamoru was headed right in their direction, hands deep in his pockets. When he noticed their stares, he threw them a casual wave.

"Ugh, great. He's like Satan - we said his name too many times and now he's here," Usagi muttered glumly.

Mamoru, who had reached them in the middle of Usagi's comment, grinned boyishly. "Been talking about me a lot to your friends, Odango?"

She shot him a venomous glare. "Did you miss the part where I compared you to the devil?"

"What a nasty comment on such a beautiful day - what happened, huh? Did you fail another test?"

Usagi fumed, glad that her latest Earth Sciences quiz was safely tucked away in her bag. "No, I did not!" Barely. The 67 percent grade was not going to please her mother, that's for sure. "Why are you in such a good mood, anyway? Steal a lot of candy from innocent children today, you punk?"

Distractedly, Usagi noticed the girls staring intently at Mamoru's face as they snarked at each other; luckily, he was too caught up in their banter to realize just how closely they were inspecting him. A few minutes later, the upperclassman finally left with one last parting insult, and Usagi made sure to shriek names at him until he rounded the corner; when he was completely gone, she turned back to her friends with a triumphant expression, as if she had never been irritated at all. "See? Totally blue!"

Makoto conceded the fact with a shrug of her shoulders. "Yup, you were right, Usagi-chan."

"They're unmistakably blue," Ami added in, wondering how she had missed that detail in the first place. Actually, that reminded her... "You must pay awfully close attention to Mamoru-san to have known that, Usagi-chan."

Instead of sputtering, which was the expected reaction, Usagi just smiled smugly. "He's _my_ nemesis. Of course I know all about him."

Makoto waited for the girl to start skipping ahead before she muttered to the others, "She has no idea how that sounds, does she?"

"Nope."

"Absolutely not."

* * *

_So, funny story. I JUST realized that I've been signing all of these chapters with the penname_ **lovelyinksmudge**, _when my penname is actually_ **a quirky little tune**. _I must have gotten confused since my email is lovelyinksmudge, and I guess I thought I had changed my penname after my hiatus? Hahahaha, I am such an idiot. Sorry for any confusion!_

_The reasoning behind this story is that I personally am not the most observant person - even with my close friends that I've known for years, if you asked me their exact eye color, I couldn't really tell you. I'd get within ballpark range, but my memory is just not that specific for that kind of detail. That's why I think it isn't a huge stretch that the other girls, who are not as obsessed with Mamoru as Usagi is, might not fully remember his real eye color._

_Next up is_ **theme 7: things left unsaid**. _Please review! And thanks so much_ **Trosario** _and _**Leslie**** wjack **_for your reviews last chapter!_

_Also, check out my new SM story_ **A Mother's Job**, _which is a story about Usagi needing advice from her mother during a time of doubt in her relationship with Mamoru. It's a two-shot, with the first part up. Thanks and see you next time!_

**a quirky little tune**


	7. Theme 7: Things Left Unsaid

**UsaMamo: 100 Examples of Everyday Love**

**theme #7: **_Things Left Unsaid_

**by **a quirky little tune

**disclaimer: **_I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form._

* * *

Tsukino Usagi stomped down the street, her fists clenched and her eyes steely.

Despite her current horrible mood, this particular Saturday had actually started out really well. She had woken up relatively early, gotten to eat her mother's delicious homemade waffles, and even managed to finish one of her worksheets for school before her attention span copped out. Best of all, her father had been extremely distracted with the newspaper while he'd handed Usagi her weekly allowance; she had been able to rush out the house before he realized he had given her a 5,000 yen bill rather than a 1,000 yen bill.

She thought _nothing_ would be able to spoil this magical kind of day…

She really should have known better.

All of those good feelings had ended as soon as she walked into the arcade and seen her arch nemesis hogging the crane game. Motoki had refilled the container with the latest toys the day before, and Usagi had been dreaming about winning the new bunny plush inside. She did her best to be patient, but after Mamoru's third consecutive failure, she tried to fight for her turn at the machine. The bickering that ensued somehow turned into a real argument, the kind where they fought viciously in circles over nothing.

It ended with Usagi running home in tears.

Luckily, her father had left to run some errands, and her brother was out playing soccer with his friends. Shingo probably would have snorted and laughed at Mamoru's insults, while her father would have thirsted for the upperclassman's blood.

Instead, she received the comfort of her mother, who listened to her rant about that horrid Mamoru-baka for nearly half an hour, and had only this to say:

"_Usagi-chan, this boy should not be allowed to ruin your good mood just because he's feeling miserable himself. You need to speak your mind! Don't insult him back, that just means you're playing into his game. The next time you see him, you need to keep calm and tell him seriously that you don't appreciate his attempts to bring you down – that you want him to leave you alone from now on. And if that doesn't do the trick, you just let Mama know. I'll take care of him with my trusty spatula!"_

Her words made Usagi realize something, something very important. Chiba Mamoru was not a bad man. He was irritating, conceited, cold, and insensitive – but at his core, she knew he was not evil, no matter how much she might insist otherwise to her friends. If she told him seriously to leave her alone, somehow she knew he would respect her wishes.

This meant that _she_ alone had the power to stop his daily insults about her hair and her voice and her crush on Motoki-nii-san and her bad grades. With a little bit of strength, she could finally enjoy her visits to the arcade with her friends without having to worry if he would ruin her day.

Feeling invigorated, Usagi had splashed some cool water on her sore eyes and composed herself in front of the bathroom mirror. Then she took off for the arcade, ready to give that jerk a real piece of her mind. It was time to end things, once and for all!

_You're rude and inconsiderate_, she would start out. She wouldn't whine or screech this time; she needed him to take her seriously so he got all of this through his thick skull. _All you do is put people down, and I'm sick of being your punching bag._

_You can't go through life treating people like garbage, otherwise you'll end up all alone!_ The idea of anyone ending up truly alone made her heart wince. In a strange way, she realized that she might even been helping Mamoru with this little speech. These were things he surely needed to hear!

She was about three blocks away from the arcade, her courage still burning bright, when the sight of Mamoru down at the other side of the street stopped her cold. In one hand, he held a single yellow flower of some sort, and in the other, the hand of a sniffling little girl. She couldn't have been more than five or six at the oldest.

Her inner fire temporarily gone, Usagi squeaked at Mamoru's sudden appearance and hid behind a telephone pole, hoping he would stop walking before he reached her. All of the things she had been dying to tell him vanished in the face of her overwhelming curiosity.

Mamoru and the little girl stopped a few feet away. With the hand holding the flower, he gestured to a bright blue house across the street. "Is that the blue house you were talking about, Aya-chan? The one you saw before you got lost?"

The little girl, Aya, nodded shyly. "Mommy and I were walking here earlier! I 'member seeing this house, 'cause I wanted to stay and look at it, but Mommy kept saying she was already late, and then we got into an argument and I ran off." Aya frowned at the ground, new tears coming to her eyes. "But then I got lost and couldn't find Mommy again. Chiba-san, I didn't mean all the bad things I said to her. Did she go away on purpose so I wouldn't find her again?"

Much to Usagi's surprise, Mamoru did not stutter or freeze in front of the sobbing little girl. Without even hesitating, he ducked down to kneel before Aya, looking her straight in the eyes. "Aya-chan, your Mommy loves you very much. The reason you had trouble finding her is because she's looking _everywhere_ for you – even as we speak, she's trying desperately to get you back. That's why I thought we should wait for her here, because she's bound to come back to the spot where she last saw you."

Aya offered him a watery smile. "'Kay. I hope she gets here back soon... D'you think she'll be super mad at me?"

Mamoru tugged her over to a bus stop bench that was situated even closer to Usagi's hiding spot. Once he got her settled, he sat right beside the child and said, "Honestly, she might still be a little upset, Aya-chan. But that's only because she's so worried about you. When she sees that you're alright, I'm sure she'll feel more relief than anything else."

Shuffling her feet, Aya didn't say anything. Instead of letting her sulk, Mamoru casually asked, "Since we might be here for a few more minutes, Aya-chan, do you want to play a game?"

"A game? Sure!" the girl replied, perking up a bit. "Can we play Questions?"

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "Questions? I've never heard of that game, but I'd be happy to play if you teach me the rules."

Aya giggled. "It's easy! I ask a question and you answer it. That way, we get to know each other and be friends!"

With the warmest grin, Mamoru said, "I'd like that very much. Why don't you start and show me how it's done, missy?"

Usagi couldn't help it – her heart melted. In the whole time she'd known him, she had never seen him look like that before. Suddenly, she remembered a conversation with Motoki-nii-san from a few weeks ago. He had said that Mamoru was generally a helpful and friendly guy with everybody else – except for her. At the time, all she had ever experienced was his bad attitude. The mere suggestion that Mamoru treated other people nicely had made her shake her head in stubborn denial.

But here it was. Proof before her eyes that the jerk who tormented her on a daily basis had the potential to be a real Prince Charming. What did it say about her that when Mamoru was around her, he just… chose not to be one?

Her thoughts had distracted her from the beginning of their game. Aya was finishing her question, "-favorite color?"

"My favorite color is green," Mamoru said in a playful tone, poking her gently in the stomach – which was covered by a light green t-shirt. Aya laughed and swatted his hand away. Usagi felt a little dizzy at how hard her heart was pounding. "What's _your_ favorite color?"

"Mamo-chan!" Aya said with a pout, switching over to the cutsy nickname without even asking for permission. "You hafta ask your own question. No stealing mine!"

He nodded apologetically. "Sorry, sorry. You're right. Well then, what is your favorite food?"

"Hot dogs! Mm, lessee… Why are you carrying around that flower?"

Mamoru stared at the flower – now that they were closer, Usagi could see that it was a yellow tulip – and took a second to respond. "This… is an apology gift."

"Who is it for? Did you make somebody mad too, Mamo-chan?"

Laughing, he commented, "Hey now, I thought you only got one question per round. Are you cheating?"

Aya gave him the most serious look she could muster, telling him with her eyes that she didn't appreciate his accusation. "No, _I am not_! I never said that you couldn't ask more than one question."

"Touche," Mamoru muttered.

"Toosh-what?"

He gave her a small smile. "Never mind, Aya-chan. To answer your questions, I hurt somebody's feelings today by saying some things that weren't very nice. I wanted to apologize to her by giving her this flower."

Every nerve inside Usagi's body thrummed in anticipation. He was talking about _her_, right? Who else could it be? Was he really planning on apologizing to her? That had never happened before in the history of their relationship!

"Why were you mean to her?"

"That's a very good question," Mamoru said thoughtfully. "I was having a bad day, I guess, and even though it wasn't her fault at all, I took it out on her. It was an accident, but it ended up with her feelings getting hurt."

"D'you like her?"

He coughed nervously, running a hand through his dark hair. "I don't – we're not really like that. This girl, she just gets under my skin for some reason. I don't know how to talk to her normally, so I basically end up teasing her every time I see her…"

"Mamo-chan! You shouldn't tease her so much! Minato-kun from school teases me all the time on the playground, and I _hate_ him," Aya said darkly, arms crossed over her chest.

Mamoru's brow furrowed. "Hate… huh? Do you think she hates me then?"

The very idea seemed to bother him quite a bit. _I've never actually hated you, Mamoru-baka_, she almost yelled aloud, wanting to chase that faraway expression off his face.

"Well," the child hesitated. "You're really nice to me, plus you're so cool. You're nothing like that stupid Minato-kun. I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

"But in her eyes, I'm probably just like your Minato-kun. If that's the case, how can I ever get her to forgive me?" he asked, holding the tulip up so he could examine it in the light.

"I think you'll be fine just by being you, Mamo-chan. Just 'member to be nice when you say 'sorry,' and don't forget to give her the flower! All girls like pretty flowers," she decided imperiously. Her childlike logic left no room for argument. "Even _I_ would like Minato-kun if he 'pologized to me with a flower like yours."

"Is that so? I'm glad that I bought it then. Thank you for your advice, Aya-chan," he said with sincerity, eyes crinkling with fondness.

"Thank _you_ for finding me and being my friend!" Aya replied sunnily. "Now it's your turn again, Mamo-chan. Ask me a good one!"

The two then picked up the game where they left off, turning it into a ridiculous competition to see who could give the silliest answers. Aya couldn't breathe over her own laughter and Mamoru had trouble controlling his chuckles. At that moment, a frazzled woman came streaking round the corner.

"Oh my – Hideki, I found her, I found her! I'll call you back later, dear!" She snapped her cell phone shut and scooped the little girl up into her shaking arms. "Thank goodness you're here, do you know how crazy I was looking for you, Ayaka-chan? Are you okay, are you hurt anywhere? Don't you ever run off like that again, you hear me?! Oh, I'm just so glad you're safe!"

After pressing kiss after kiss to Ayaka's forehead and face, her mother hastily wiped away her own tears and turned to thank Mamoru profusely for watching over her little girl. Realizing with a jolt that the upperclassman would be leaving the bench soon now that Aya-chan was going home, Usagi backed away from the heartwarming scene as sneakily as she could.

Unfortunately, despite her head start, she only made it one block away before he caught up with her.

"Hey, Odan – I mean, Usagi-san! Can I talk to you for a minute?" She was suddenly terrified that he had run after her to yell at her. Had he seen her after all? Why else would he be hot on her heels?

"HEY! I just, I wanted to talk about what happened earlier today. I've been looking for you for a while now! Please?"

It was the 'please' that made her realize that he was only trying to apologize for their fight. He had been walking in her direction because it was the best way to get to her house – not because he was following her. She felt embarrassed at automatically thinking the worst.

She steadied her breathing and moved to face him; when she turned around, one of his large hands gently grabbed her wrist, placing the yellow tulip in her palm and folding her fingers over the stem.

As he started with his stilted, nervous apology, the Prince Charming she had seen with Ayaka melted away; but the man left in his place was no less genuine, no less sweet. The angry words she had recited to herself earlier once again flashed in her mind. But they were ultimately left unsaid, fading away like smoke in the wind. Oh, she would make him work hard for her forgiveness, of that there was no doubt. However, as to commanding him out of her life… she simply didn't want to anymore. Getting that first glimpse of the man he was, as a whole, was like getting the first sip of water after traveling years in the desert.

All she wanted was more.

* * *

_Whew, this turned into a much longer one-shot than I was expecting, haha. Hope you all enjoyed it! This marks a small turning point in the story where Usagi finally starts noticing her own feelings. _

_Let's have a little fun: I already marked down which chapter/theme Usagi and Mamoru start to date in this story - if anyone wants to hazard a guess which chapter number or theme name it is, and gets it right, I'll write them a Sailor Moon one-shot (though the prompt needs to be within reason)! You should give it a try!_

_Thanks go out to _**LoveInTheBattlefield, Leslie wjack,** _and_** Trosario**. _You guys rock!_

_Lastly, if you haven't already, please check out my new Sailor Moon story,_ **A Mother's Job**_, which you can find on my profile. _

_Best,_

**a quirky little tune**


	8. Theme 8: Kiss

**AN: **Hey, if you guys are interested, tell me which chapter number (out of 100) you think Usagi and Mamoru will finally become a couple. Here's a hint: this whole series will cover their marriage and a little beyond, so the chapter number is probably lower than some people would expect.

**I will write the person with the closest estimate a one-shot/short story with the prompt/pairing of their choosing.** This is just a little fun contest I wanted to hold to challenge myself to write more, so please participate! You have until **theme #10** to submit your guesses (and no, theme #10 is not the right answer, haha).

* * *

**UsaMamo: 100 Examples of Everyday Love**

**theme #8:** _Kiss_

**by **a quirky little tune

**disclaimer: **_I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form. I'm going to stop with the disclaimers from this point forth, because I think people get the right idea by now!_

* * *

Mamoru really wished he could just stop talking, or at the very least, stop babbling nonsense.

This – speaking like a normal person with half a brain – wasn't usually a problem for him. He could scarcely remember another instance in which his words had failed him _this_ badly.

Classroom presentations in his advanced topic classes? He was always Mr. Calm, Cool, Collected; the envy of all of his classmates for speaking in public so gracefully.

Calming down a hysterical little girl who had gotten separated from her mother? That didn't even phase him considering all his experiences with the younger children in his old orphanage. He'd gotten Ayaka laughing and giggling in no time flat.

Meeting with the president of Tokyo University to receive a scholarship award? Psh, piece of cake. He had spoken so eloquently, so intelligently, so charmingly, he had left that event with the president promising to write him a personalized letter of reference.

But this? Apologizing to a silly, teenaged girl for hurting her feelings during an argument that he couldn't even remember what it had been about?

Apparently, this was his Achilles heel. _This_ was the nightmare scenario that tied his tongue up in a Gordian knot. Go figure.

Giving her a flower probably hadn't helped with his nerves either. Just grabbing her hand and placing the yellow tulip in her petit fingers had made his heart start beating quadruple-time. God, what was he? A third-grader?

"- so, again, Od – um, Usagi-san, I just wanted to convey how badly I feel in what happened today. Um, y'know, earlier, in the arcade. To be honest, I can't even, I mean, I don't really remember what we were fighting about in the first place. It was just so stupid – not you! I don't mean that _you _are stupid, just that it was, well, such a small matter to turn into such a big disagreement, and I –"

"Mamo-baka," Usagi cut in gently, but firmly. Her expression, which Mamoru had studiously avoided looking at during his speech, was warm. Even the use of her nickname for him sounded easygoing, happy.

He met her smiling eyes, and knew that everything was going to be okay.

"Thank you for the apology, I appreciate it," she said shyly. "And I'm sorry for some of the things I said, too."

"Not _all_ the things you said?" he couldn't help but tease.

She laughed. "Nope. I meant every word when I said that you suck at that crane game."

"Ouch, Odango," he said lightly, putting his hand to his heart. Her laughter calmed down something frantic inside of him, and the violent urge to babble in her presence receded.

He could finally function like a regular human being once more. What a relief...

"This tulip is really pretty," Usagi said, bringing both of their focus on the bright flower he had given her. She raised it to her face to catch its scent, bringing it up close enough that her smiling lips met the yellow petals in a soft, accidental kiss.

… Er, never mind that bit about functioning like a regular human being.

He was so screwed.

* * *

_This theme follows directly after the last one, but with a switch in perspective! Oh, and s__omething that I couldn't fit into the actual story: Mamoru bought a yellow tulip specifically because the meaning of the flower is associated with cheerfulness and sunshine – things Mamoru believes are Usagi's strengths/trademarks. The yellow tulip used to symbolize hopeless love in the past, but that's not why he chose it._

**ALSO** _I'm hosting a small challenge:_

_Guess which chapter number (out of 100) you think Usagi and Mamoru will finally become a couple. Here's a hint: this whole series will cover their marriage and a little beyond, so the chapter number is probably lower than some people would expect. _

**I will write the person with the closest estimate a one-shot/short story with the prompt/pairing of their choosing.** _You have until_ **theme #10** _to submit your guesses (and no, theme #10 is not the right answer, haha)._

_Please review, and tell me what you think of this story, the theme interpretations, the characterization! I'm dying to know! Oh, and guess for the contest, of course!_

_Thanks go to _**LoveInTheBattlefield, Trosario, **_and _**TheMoonPrincess110**_. You guys are so great, and really helped me find the inspiration to write this chapter. I wouldn't be at chapter 8 without you!_

_All my love,_

**a quirky little tune**


End file.
